Welcome Back Jack!
by PotterWeasley6274
Summary: Continuation of Baby Plans. The title basically says it all.


**A/N: Hello all. This is the day after the Doctor and Rose decide to drop by and see Jack. Also by this time Rose is about five months pregnant. Next chapter will probably be when she has the baby.**

Jack was sat in his office at Torchwood when he heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS VWOORPing into existence. He ran out of the building and rushed to the TARDIS as the Doctor and Rose stepping out of it.

'ROOOOOOSE! You're alive! The records said you were dead!' Jack said sweeping her into a hug.

'Easy there Jack.' She said putting a hand to her stomach. 'Yes I'm alive I was just stuck in a parallel universe for a while.'

'Sorry to interrupt the reunion but is there anywhere we can sit and chat in private for awhile?' The Doctor asked.

'Sure thing, Doc. Follow me,' he said before walking toward the base. He led them to the entrance before explaining how the broken chameleon circuit of the TARDIS had caused a shielding of the entrance. Then he led them down to the Torchwood headquarters.

'Doctor, Rose this is Ianto, Tosh, Owen and Gwen. Guys this is The Doctor and Rose.' He said gesturing to each of them in turn. 'We're going to have a chat in my office. If you hear anything weird, don't be alarmed.' Everyone was looking at him weird. 'I was joking guys. The weirdest noise you'll hear is a laugh.' With that he led the way to his office.

'So, what brings you to Cardiff? I assume you didn't just stop by to refuel the TARDIS.'

'Well, Jack, me and Rose have something to tell you,' the Doctor said. 'But first your probably wondering how Rose is alive.'

'Yeah I am wondering about that. How is she still alive?'

'Well in the battle of Canary Wharf I almost got sucked into the void. My parallel world dad took me to the parallel world and I was living there but I hated it. I was working for Torchwood there but I couldn't get out and see the stars so we were trying to find a way for me to get back. Mickey managed to complete the dimensional cannon and managed to get me back here by using the Sonic. And well here I am.' Rose explained.

'Ok, well what is it you need to tell me?' Jack seemed unfazed by the fact that Rose had made it back from another universe but this was Rose and The Doctor. They would, and had, tear apart the world, or worlds, to get back to each other.

'Well, first thing first. Rose is a time lady- ' he didn't get to finish as Jack exclaimed loudly.

'HOLY COW, ROSE, How'd you manage that one?'

'I looked into the heart of the TARDIS again. It strengthened the strength of the vortex within me and caused an evolution that would've taken a couple of centuries to achieve normally. But now I'm just like him.'

'AS I was saying. We got married.' He was again interrupted by Jack screaming.

'YOU GOT MARRIED! AND I WASN'T INVITED! And since when do you do domestic, Doc?'

'Jack calm down and let me finish, would you?'

'Wait, you mean there's more?' he asked, looking at Rose, fascinated.

'Yes Jack, There's more,' Rose said, before continuing slowly, 'Jack…I'm – that is we are – meaning me and the Doctor are – having a baby.'

'YOU'RE WHAT NOW!? YOU AND HIM,' he exclaimed pointing between Rose and The Doctor, 'YOU TWO. YOU'RE HAVING A KID? I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!'

'Jack, will you please calm down! Considering that me and Rose regard you as a brother yes you are going to be an uncle.' The Doctor said, 'Listen, Rose is five months pregnant and in four months there will be a baby on board so I understand if you don't want to accept the invitation, but we were wondering if you wanted to come back on board?' The Doctor trailed off hesitantly.

'Doctor, you would really let me back on board? I mean you know what happened when Rose brought me back, right?'

'Yeah, I know you're sort of a fixed point, but you're also one of my best friends.'

'Doctor, I want to but what about Torchwood. I run this branch.'

'You can run it from the TARDIS. I could set up an office on board.'

'Well, I think you might have persuaded me to come back. And if I didn't I probably wouldn't ever get to see my niece will I?'

'Wait, how did you know we're having a girl? I don't remember mentioning it.' Rose said.

'I just had a feeling. So team TARDIS together again eh? Just like old times. Let me tell my team that I might be gone for a while and then we can get back on board that brilliant ship.' With that he practically skipped out of the room, Rose and The Doctor following after him.


End file.
